Careful what you say
by winter719
Summary: When a distasteful off-hand comment about 7 year old Dick reaches Bruce, he is far from letting it go.


Careful what you say

 _Disclaimer – I don't own this show, half a jar of jellybeans yes, but this show not so much._

 _*Trigger warning – contains suggestive adult themes.*_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Bruce's POV**_

The brown of the Italian silk curation don't do much to help the ambiance of the dinning room. One would even say that they seem to add to a somewhat gloomy state of mind. I should really have Alfred take a look at this, he can add his swift professionalism to the task and have it completed in the next few days. But that wasn't of importance right now. With a defeated sigh, I turned my attention back to the other occupant of the room.

Across the table, Dick was probing at his plate of pan seared salmon complete with avocado remoulded, which with the freshest ingredients that money could afford combined with Alfred's remarkable cooking, was practically heaven on a plate. Even though I've had the pleasure of housing him for a mere 6 months which god, is too short, I could deduce that he was being uncharacteristically quiet.

The blank look that he wore made it seem as the ground could swallow him up and he wouldn't be the wisest. 'What's up kiddo? Are you feeling ill that your appetite seems to be failing you?'

'Hmm? No I'm okay. I was just wondering about something.', Dick muttered before is eyes seemed to slightly light up as he suggested, 'Bruce maybe you can clear it up. It's been on my mind for a while and when I tried to ask Alfred before but he seemed busy and I didn't want to disturb him'.

Right, just something on his mind. The sense of relief was present as the parent that resided in me seemed to calm to an appropriate extent. Of course I would need no persuasion to help him back to his old self but looking into his hopeful sapphire eyes just made me want to solve this quicker. 'Of course. You know you can come to me for anything.'.

'What's a boytoy?', an inquiring tone from the 7 year old voiced out without hesitation.

'Bruce, did I ummm.. say something wrong?' Realizing that I had taken more than a moment, to choke, most elegantly if I may have the pleasure of adding, on my bite of nourishment, I looked back to be faced with the boy staring back with a curious expression and head innocently cocked to the side. I could feel my heart beat slightly faster as I dared to think where Dick could've picked up a word of utter obscenity.

Pushing my list of suspicions that had started forming from years of practice to the back of my mind as even though I have come across what this word implies on more than one occasion in the span of my time as Gotham's vigilante, the reality of associating this word with my child was just so wrong.

'Why do ask chum?', I calmly disclosed after being able to collect myself only due to my experience on the field whereas as much I would never admit, inside I curled up ball of anxious and panic.

'Well in school today, I was at my locker when Brendan stopped by and he told me that he heard his dad say that as far as possible boytoys go, I was a pretty good pick, with all the experience you were giving me and everything. I didn't understand it but his friends starting laughing. And then when I tried to ignore it, it just started bugging me more, you know like how sometimes things do?'. 'Do you ever get that too?'

If I had anything in my mouth right now, the choking fit I experienced before would be beyond comparable Being able to see just how tiny Dick looked sitting across from me, it made my blood boil to believe that some people were capable of such, such disgusting character if it was judged by the words they spoke. Suddenly what Batman had seen in his career seemed so insignificant because this was his kid, his kid that had become the attention of someone fantasies. The very thought was brining my attention to the bile seeking into my mouth.

'Bruce? Are you okay…?'. The worry in this voice forced me push all my thoughts. 'No sorry chum, I just spaced out for a second', a lie that I know Dick was too smart to believe but as he didn't' want to push the matter in the pause I had given him, neither did I.

'It doesn't mean anything, just an offhand comment that Brendon thought had any meaning. It isn't anything for you to worry about'.

'Oh okay'. And after a small silence, the boy added in voice flowing with enough sincerity to make my thought entirely disappear for the shortest of seconds, 'I trust you Bruce.'

The relive in knowing that Dick was already moving on was short lived before the detective in me had to inquiry after holding back enough in this conversation, 'This Brendan you speak off, do you know of his full name? I think the father of his might have someone I had crossed paths with'. Had the displeasure of crossing paths with, I bitterly added in my head.

'Yeah, it's Brendan Richardsons', he answered distractedly as he had his attention back to the outstanding meal, which had long since grown cold, completely forgetting his thoughtful mindset from not long ago. And after a few moments of silence, the talkative aspect of his personality returned as he began, 'So in maths today, Ms Miles gave back our tests today. She was really upset though because a lot of people got really bad grades…'

The words started to drown out as the name that meant nothing to me as of yet was stored away as I was grateful at the change of direction of the conversation, preserving Dick's innocence without him being the wiser. Without a doubt, him and Mr. Richardsons had some words to exchange because hell would freeze over before he would let anyone, anyone think that they could insinuate such filth about my child.

 _ **Well that's all folks for this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Let me how you found and since this is my first time writing with these character, constructive criticism is more than welcome. Also if anyone spots any mistakes such let me know because I do really struggle a lot with my spelling and grammar.^_^**_


End file.
